


There's Wonderful, and Then There's You

by shugocharaluver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluff, M/M, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo having fun in bed. No, not in that way.





	There's Wonderful, and Then There's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Well...this fic is only here because...I wanted cuddles. That's it XDD  
> I just wanted SorMik cuddles and fluff. And hence this took shape.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Mikleo let out a breath of laughter as he felt Sorey kiss his neck, the sensation making him squirm. He twisted himself and slowly backed away, but a pair of hands quickly wrapped themselves around his torso, pulling him back to the center of the bed.

“You’re not going anywhere, my dear,” Sorey teased, planting light kisses onto Mikleo’s face as he pulled the other flush against him, hands quickly moving to Mikleo’s stomach.

“Sorey? Oh no, Sorey don't-!”

Mikleo cut himself off as he burst out laughing, bare feet kicking against the mattress as Sorey’s fingers tickled him relentlessly. Sorey found himself staring as Mikleo laughed, a grin plastered on his face as the other continued giggling, sounding like tinkling bells on Christmas night.

Mikleo rolled onto his stomach, escaping from wriggling fingers as he paused to catch his breath. Sorey followed suit, rolling onto Mikleo’s back, chuckling as Mikleo let out a grunt at the sudden weight.

“Sorey, get off me. You’re heavy,” Mikleo huffed, turning his head to look the the brunette.

“No, I like it here. It’s comfy.”

“Soreyyyyy,” Mikleo whined.

“Mikleoooooo~” replied Sorey, earning the stink eye from Mikleo. Though it soon morphed into an affectionate gaze, and the two proceeded to lay there in silence, Sorey absently threading his fingers through long blue tresses of hair while Mikleo hummed in contentment. 

Mikleo spoke up after a few minutes, catching Sorey’s attention.

“Hey, Sorey?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thanks.”

Mikleo nudged Sorey lightly, prompting the boy to roll off of him. He then snuggled back into Sorey’s chest, breathing in the comforting smell of pine trees and freshly-baked cookies.

“For what?”

“All of this,” Mikleo put his arms around Sorey’s neck, bringing himself up to be face-to-face with Sorey, “Thank you for taking care of me, for being here for me…”

Mikleo blushed, becoming slightly embarrassed by his sudden confession, unable to finish the last part of his sentence. Instead, he leaned in for a kiss, hoping that Sorey would understand.

_Thank you for loving me._

Mikleo’s heart swelled with joy as he felt Sorey respond to the kiss just as enthusiastically, smiles worming their way onto both their faces, making him feel dumb for ever doubting Sorey at all.

Sorey always understood him best, after all. Always has, always will.


End file.
